Aishiteru
by VanillaSoda
Summary: How sweet falling in love is...but how painful it is to let go? for ppl who doesn't like to read sad stories...dont read this k? NaruHina fic the end it's finished! review ok?
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is a NaruHina fic...yes it is XD but it's pretty sad...sigh well just read ok? Arigato!  
  
Aishiteru By: Dee-sensei  
  
Chapter 1  
  
How sweet falling in love is but how painful it is to let go?  
  
"RIIIINNNNGGG!!!!" the fourth year class B Physics subject has ended. 'A simple looking girl clutched her books at her arm-chair and is getting ready to go to her locker. Then, a pretty lady approached her as she walked down the corridor. "How was physics?" Sakura the popular girl asked her friend, Hinata, the simple one.  
  
"You?" Hinata raised her eyebrow and continued..."How was your cheering performance? How about your Prom dress? Dates? And everything?". Sakura rolled her eyes as she laughed, Hinata loaded her locker with her books and enthusiastically closed it and glanced at Sakura. "Lunch? My treat!". "Yeah sure!".  
  
"Guess what?! I've got a new crush" Sakura giggled as she sip her apple juice. "Then who? Well there is something new about it? Every week you always have a new one!" Hinata said. "But hey! This is it! It is totally different!! As in different! I never thought that I would even have a crush on him!! This is true love!!" Sakura flickered her eyes as she clasped her two hands as if day-dreaming. "Don't be so preposterous!" Hinata said. "You are so corny!". "Ha! Ha! At least I'm in love!". "In love?...who's the unlucky guy?" Hinata teased as she bit her sandwich. "well he's in class c...cute and loveable! His name is N-"but before Sakura spelled who her crush is Hinata stood flabber gasped. "Oh my gosh! I forgot my research work in English! I've got to go to the library!"  
  
"But Hinata! you've got to know him!" Sakura tried to chase her but she stopped when she spotted her crush...or rather crushes! Hinata reached the library but actually she is still thinking of her love life. She wants to feel how to fall in love but her problem is to whom she'd fall in love with. Hinata slipped a book from the shelf. It was entitled Teen's Instant Ramen On how to follow Your Heart. She smiled and read it. She even forgot her research work because of thinking her zero love life. She found a blank piece of paper which fell from the book and she wrote: 'whoever man borrows this book is my soul mate...H' She wrote and slipped the paper in between the book's pages and put it back at the shelf. She then realized that she forgot to do her English research work.  
  
The following day, she went back to the library to check out of the book. But as she turned to the shelf. "Oooopsss!". "Hey?!" she shrieked then she heard the librarian's psst. Hinata stumbled down. "Lend me your hand miss?!". "I can manage..." Hinata stood up and dropped her mouth. The guy was cute...he had blonde hair and cute blue eyes. "Err...I...w- well...thanks!". "Are you okay?" the guy asked. "Sure...I mean yes! Got to go!" Hinata blushed and turned on her back. The guy just stood there and watched her leave. Actually Hinata just hid herself behind the shelf and went back when the guy left. She stood there still thinking of the guy she had bumped. Suddenly, she noticed something on the floor and picked it up and read it, Borrower's card name: Naruto Uzumaki year/section; IV-Class C, She immediately thought that was the guy she had bumped a minute ago owned the borrower's card but the card doesn't have a photo attached to it. So, she just went to the librarian and reported it.  
  
"Oh, he thought he had lost his card...He just borrowed a book a moment ago and surrendered his I.D. instead" the librarian explained.  
  
The guy whom Hinata had bumped walked at the corridor. He carried a book and flips it. Then something fell. He picked it up. It was a paper and he read the sentence scribbled in it, Whoever man borrowed this book will be my soul mate...H...He laughed. "Why some people are so desperate fall in love...this is so corny" He crumbled the paper and threw it. "Hey Naruto, no littering!!" his friend said.  
  
That afternoon she was thinking who was the one who borrowed the book. The book is gone on its shelf. Her daydreaming was shattered when Sakura tapped her. "Well, I guess we should get ready for the prom..." Sakura said. "Hello?! It's a month away!" Hinata told her still irritated because Sakura disturbed her, "Besides, I don't have any date". "As if!!". "Sakura, it is better if you do your math assignment and will take my medicine!" Hinata said looked for her medicine in her bag. Still, she is dreaming to see the guy again. She is excited to hear the bell ring, so that she could rush to the library and take a look at the book. She will soon tell Sakura everything she has been. Finally, the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and bid Sakura goodbye and rushed to the library. She went to the shelf where the book is located and she found it. Excitedly, she got the book and flipped it's back cover and glanced to the names of the latest borrowers, She found a guy's name, Naruto Uzumaki, the latest borrower. She almost shrilled and was amazed but she really hoped that the guy in the borrower's list was the same as the guy she had bumped. She hugged the book tightly and wish that her scribbled letter is true.  
  
The next day during her break time, Hinata sat in front of Sakura as they ate their salads. Hinata was chatting about her English research work but suddenly choked out! "Argh..." she hurriedly drank and gasped. "Now I believe in love at first sight! Look at that cute guy seated beside Uchiha Sasuke!". "what?!" Sakura gasped. "Isn't he cute? And adorable? The first time I bumped him...I fell in love!" Hinata giggled. "B-but...He...is". "wait, Sakura, I will buy candies first" Hinata stood up and walked giggling. Sakura was left puzzled...  
  
And that's that...hahahaha next one is tomorrow XD my fingers hurt...sob  
  
Author's note: that was long...very long and and please review ok??? Or I wont continue...nyaahhahah!! well jaa!! XD 


	2. the ending

Okay...here it is!!  
  
Aishiteru By: Dee-sensei  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"He is Naruto...my crush and I also love him..." Sakura whispered to herself. Saturday, Hospital. "this can't be!! This can't be!!" Hinata cried and sat at the couch crying. Then someone sat beside her. He is the guy who bumped her at the library! "why?" he asked smiling trying to cheer her up. "nothing...I just need someone beside me...someone" Hinata sobbed and without hesitation she hugged the guy she never knew.  
  
"Okay...I'm willing, Don't cry...don't cry...whether it is" He said sadly. "Are you an angel?" She sobbed. "No...I'm just Uzumaki Naruto! The one who bumped you at the library" he smiled. Hinata tightened her hug. She cried still and did not speak. The incident at the hospital started Naruto and Hinata's friendship. Back at the campus, Hinata introduced him to Sakura. Sakura was really jealous. Especially when she heard that Naruto and Hinata used to go out every night. So, one time at the corridor. "Hey Naruto..." Sakura said when she saw him. "I think I should spill the bears so things will be patched up soon".  
  
"So?" Naruto asked. "I hate to say this, but I know you are not a fool dating a simple not-so-popular girl in the campus..." she said. "Hinata is your friend right?" Naruto asked. "yes, but I cannot tolerate her BAD habits" Sakura said. "could you please be straight to the point!" Naruto said. "She just wants to have a cute boyfriend to gain popularity! After that fling and her name is well known she will DUMP you!" Naruto ran to the library to see Hinata. "poor friend...she will soon see us dating..." Sakura thought wickedly. a/n gomen...heheh I'm not a sakura fangirl XD  
  
The next day at Sakura's cheering practice Hinata rushed to her with fury and tears. Sakura's cheering mates stared at them. "Am..." Sakura stammered. "SLAP!!!" Hinata slapped her across the cheek. Sakura was puzzled as she was holding her left cheek. "How dare you do that to me!!!" Hinata screamed. The others at the field were totally puzzled. "I hate you!! I thought you were my best friend!! My very best friend!!" Hinata cried. "But I don't understand!!" Sakura said. "stop pretending!! Stop it!!" then Hinata fainted...as her eyes slowly closing she saw Sakura in fear.  
  
She woke up at the school clinic. Her medicines were at the table. She saw Sakura seated beside her bed. She cried again, Sakura was crying also. "I'm sorry..." Sakura apologized. "I just don't get why you did that to me..." Hinata said sadly. "Because I also loved Naruto...He is my crush...remember one time while we were eating at the canteen I almost told it to you but you rushed to the library..." Sakura blubbered. Hinata responded with a cry. Sakura held her hand and told her she wished to be happy...but someone knocked on the door. It was Naruto. Sakura embarrassingly left the room. Naruto stared at her and let her leave. "Naruto...I want to be alone..." Hinata said as she thought that Naruto would soon be at Sakura's arms. Hinata recovered after three days. So the night before their prom, Hinata spent it star gazing with Naruto. The two sat sweetly at the grasslands. Staring at the sparkling night sky. "What if a falling star fell? What will be your wish?" Naruto asked her. "You first" Hinata smiled. "well...I want your 'yes'" Naruto smiled. Silence. Then, "you?". "me? No one can grant my wish..." Hinata answered. Naruto just stared at her. That same night when she got home, Hinata wrote something then she slept to get ready for the prom night. The night was full of stars. It was a bit cold. Juniors and Seniors fashionable flaunted their gowns and coat and ties under the romantic night sky. Sweet music added a dreamy background. Hinata sat silently as she watched Sakura dance with Sasuke then...  
  
"can I dance with you tonight?" someone asked her and smiled and noticed it was Naruto. "my pleasure" Hinata gave her hand and started to dance with the sweet music. They just stared at each other for almost 30 minutes. Then Hinata spoke. "maybe this is the most special night to me". "really? Well I hope it will be special to me also..." Naruto joked and Hinata smiled. "I think you are my first dance...and also the last...my first romance...and my last love..." Hinata told him and she is slowly hugging him tight. "It will, if you answer my question" Naruto hugged her also as they both dance with the sweet melody. "Do you love me?" silence...  
  
"D-do you love me?" Naruto repeated. But she did not answer. "Hinata...do you? Do you love me?" Then Naruto felt Hinata is becoming heavier. Her breath is something kind a different. "Hinata...H-Hinata?!".  
  
"I-I...l...l-love...you..."  
  
Then Hinata's body becomes limp and unconscious. "no..." Naruto hugged her tight and cried. One week later...Naruto opened his locker. Then something fell.  
  
A letter...  
  
Naruto-kun...  
I don't want you to be sad...so I know I have gone when you read this letter of mine. I just want you to give this card...I wrote that letter but sad to say it is not...true...maybe this is our real destiny. As I have said, no one can grant my wish...my wish to live longer...longer to be with you...I believe but...sometimes loving could be so painful...but it is amazing that no matter how hard it is...loving someone is the simplest way to make us smile...so cheer up...I'm always at your side...Have a little faith in me...Aishiteru...  
  
Take care, Hinata  
  
Author's note: okay...it's finished...sigh I'm crying right now...I don't know why I'm crying...er...wipes tears well that's it...the story is finished or if you want me to make a uhm...what do you call that? O yeah a sequel XD please review ok?? Well tnx for readin' jaa 


End file.
